Talk:Timeline
'Dujek and founding of Malazan Empire' Dujek was a crucial player in the founding of the empire, but according to this timeline and other entries, he was born several decades later. Not sure of this inconsistency is due to an error in the books or on this site, but it clearly represents a problem. Ftjrwrites (talk) 14:31, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for raising the issues, Ftjrwrites. The entry in GotM states that Dujek was 79 years old in 1163BS. The PoV is from Tattersail. She does not think of the figure as an estimate but as knowledge. Her knowledge could be the result of unreliable source. I have added a link on the timeline page to this page. Was the inconsistency deliberate by SE or an oversight or maybe just a proof reader changing 'looked like' to 'is' I wouldn't want to say. As you said, given that Dujek was also supposed to have been around during the early days of the empire, he simply must have been older. I have also edited Dujek's page to reflect his possible age more accurately. Can you dig out the bit where we hear about Dujek being a young boy running around under the feet of the rest of The Family? I could than add the reference. :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:06, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I think I figured this out. Around the end of Kellanved's Reach, Kellanved conquers Li Heng and assumes the throne. Since at this point he now rules more than one kingdom, he claims the title of emperor. However, he is informed that it is tradition for the imperial count to begin with the emporor's birth, NOT his assumption to the throne. Kellanved states his age as 70 at the time, meaning that the Malazan Empire was founded during the 70th year of it's own calendar. If this is correct, than Dujek would have bern in his forties during the beginning of the empire assuming that he was 79 during GotM.-- A Fandom User, November 8, 2019 :Yes, you're probably right. On the other hand, Return of the Crimson Guard makes some specific references to validate the old dates. (See the epigraph at the beginning of RotCG Chapter 1 where it says it is the 1165 year of Burns Sleep and also the 99th year of the Crimson Guard's Vow, for example). Maybe Esslemont tried to fix some broken continuity bits in Kellanved's Reach and broke some others in the process? Maybe the RotCG references are wrong? I'm waiting for further clarification from Esslemont's next prequel book before making any drastic changes to the timeline page. Thanks for contributing your theory!--ArchieVist (talk) 13:41, November 9, 2019 (UTC) 'Trull problems in Timeline?' Just finished MT and trying to make sense of the timeline regarding Trull. But what's currently here doesn't work. He can't have been shorn prior to the Seventh Closure. At the end of MT, at the time of the Seventh Closure, we see him leaving with Fear as a companion and still unshorn. Yet we know that Rhulad and others brothers (presumably real brothers, and thus Fear and Binadas) will be present when he is shorn. We do know that the shorning takes place in 1159 of Burn's sleep. I don't know what later books say about the date of the Seventh Closure in Malazan terms or about the sequence of events in Trull's life. Also unsure how long he'd been chained in the Nascent before he was released. That's what I was looking for, of course. But unless there's some time travel invovled, then the sequence here can't be right. And if there is that sort of time travel disruption, explaining it in the entry on Trull would be most welcome. Ftjrwrites (talk) 14:12, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :I raised the issue on the forum. Click here for the discussion which should give you a good idea of the various options and what people think is the most likely scenario. I have edited the timeline entry for Trull's shorning to include a link to this talk page to make users aware of the inconsistency. I have also added the link to Trull's page. :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:27, April 17, 2015 (UTC) 'Karsa Orlong timeline issues' Chapter 1 of House of Chains dates the start of Karsa Orlong's raid on Silver Lake as 1159 BS.House of Chains, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.30 But no more than a few weeks later after he is captured, his captors note the Siege of Pale as just ended, which actually occurred 4 years later in 1163 BS according to Gardens of the Moon.House of Chains, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.147Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2 The 1159 date for Karsa's journey is likely incorrect and probably took place in 1163.--ArchieVist (talk) 15:24, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Notes and references Category:Talk pages